The present invention relates to a dual backset deadbolt assembly for a cylinder lock, and particularly to an improvement in a dual backset deadbolt assembly including a single cam member which is arranged to rotate about two parallel axes located at two backset distances.
Deadbolt assemblies which are adjustable between two backset measurements are available for cylinder locks in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4.615,549 discloses a dual backset latch assembly which includes two intersecting cam members which operate about two separate and parallel axes which are the centers of the two spindle backsets in common industry usage. In this latch construction, the two cam members are respectively mounted on two side plates of the housing of the latch assembly so as to avoid the interaction of the two cam members.